


Lost

by Aaace



Series: Some Random Poems [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Poems are all angst and nothing else apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaace/pseuds/Aaace





	Lost

i lost reason

don’t accept wasted time

and once fire and care

left mind, reason and sanity


End file.
